


Like Sparklin' Wine

by SunriseinSpace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds out a hand and lets Tony lead him onto the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sparklin' Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/based on [this](http://the-listening.tumblr.com/post/22086077758/steve-would-you-like-to-dance-i-i-dont-know) gif.
> 
> Title from the Drifters' "Save the Last Dance for Me".

_"Steve...would you like to dance?"_

_"I--I don't know how."_

_"I'll show you."_

It's not a slow song that plays, something Steve finds himself infinitely grateful for. He doesn't know who told Tony, Howard or Peggy, but if the band had played something slow, he may just have broken down then and there, one week and almost 71 years too late for his date. 

No, it's not a slow song, but it's not a fast one either. The tempo is smooth and easy, something Steve can already feel in his hips and his feet, and he smiles back at Tony's grin. He holds out a hand and lets Tony lead him onto the dance floor.

They've got to be a sight out there, Steve in his old dress uniform and Tony in his tux, stumbling a little against each other as they try to find the other in the rhythm. Holding him close like this, Steve's reminded just how short Tony is compared to him, a silly little grin tucking into the corner of his mouth. He likes Tony like this, soft and less-guarded despite the party atmosphere. He's been smiling more, with less drinks to hand, something the gossip-mongers and press-corps are obviously unable to make heads or tails of.

"So, gorgeous, come here often?" Tony asks into their mutual silence and Steve can't help it - he laughs.

Heads turn in their direction, almost every eye in the room focused on them, just as their rhythm and movements finally sync, Steve's grace and Tony's experience kicking in and smoothing out their movements. Tony's grinning, eyes lit up and warm as he leads Steve into a spinning him, ducking under Steve's arm and tucking his back against Steve's front. He shimmies his hips, bringing a blush to Steve's cheeks, and laughs, head tilted back against Steve's shoulder.

"So don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be," Steve hums, swaying them in time to the music. He leans down to press a kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth, still awed at being allowed such liberties, and Tony grins at him, eyes bright and happy.

He twists a certain way, leans just so, and telegraphs his moves in every way Steve's been trying to break him of in the gym. This time, though, it's okay. This time, though, it's perfect and wonderful and just how Steve needed to be cued in order to dip him at just that moment, the move smooth and graceful enough to draw a scattering of applause around the room. Steve blushes at the reminder of their audience, but Tony just tugs him closer, stands to his full height but doesn't let Steve pull away at all.

"So, darling, save the last dance for me," Tony murmurs, warm against Steve's mouth, as New York's upper crust looks on.

Surprisingly, this time, Steve doesn't mind who watches.


End file.
